


Zoro x Sanji

by AnyaCronos



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fanart, Love, M/M, kiss, love is love, no shipwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Zoro x Sanji

[](https://imgur.com/YSRPBYS)

Another fanart for the campaign against the shipwar!


End file.
